If this was a Movie
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: Sometimes life has a funny way of working itself out, but sometimes it's for the best. Sometimes it works out perfectly, just like if it was a movie. Alvittany one-shot.


If this was a Movie

**This is based on Taylor Swift's song 'If this was a movie'. Please enjoy.**

Six long gruelling months...without him.

Brittany was curled up on her window sill staring out at the black night. Snowflakes fell from the sky like dead fairies, the slushy snow that already covered the dark street reminded Brittany of a heart that had been crushed into the ground, the black ice was just as cold and dark as her heart.

Brittany wouldn't usually feel this way about the snow but in the past six months she had changed. Her once cheery ice blue eyes were now dark, her eyes surrounded by dark shadows.

Right now she felt alone, unwanted, unneeded. The only comfort she had was the dark shadows that were cast around her room like ghosts.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered what made her feel this way...heartbreak.

Everyone said what a beautiful couple they made and she even started to believe it. The way he made her feel when he was just standing there, the way he hugged and kissed her like he would never let her go, but soon that all changed.

He had to leave, for a long time. She was hurt when he told her about the world tour. Yes, she did know he loved his music but she thought he loved her more.

She squeezed her eyes shut thus letting another tear escape. She remembered the harsh words that were tossed around, the slamming of doors and her heart breaking in two.

She stared back out at the cold night. No one had talked to her in months, nor did she talk to anyone else. Her sisters offered support but she turned them down, just like Alvin had turned down the light in her eyes.

She began to breathe heavily as small squeaks escaped her mouth, she covered it quickly but it wasn't enough to stop the wails that came from her mouth. She grabbed her hair in her hands and squeezed it tightly. The loose curls were now misshaped and squashed.

Brittany had her head tucked between her knees; she hugged her legs close since it was the only thing that was providing any kind of comfort.

The first month was the faze where Brittany ripped any pictures of Alvin apart, erasing him from her life almost.

Month two was when she uncontrollably smashed stuff and screamed at the top of her lungs at her sisters to "GO AWAY!" or "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Month three blocking everyone and anyone and keeping to herself, bottling everything up inside of her and gettin more upset and overreacting more than she was used to.

Month four, still bottling everything up but slowly forgetting about him. Talking a little but only when she needed to, no big sentences or anything like that just a simple "Yes." Or "No." Answer was as much as anyone got out of her.

Month five. Finally feeling free, feeling completely over her ex. But there was still that pang of regret deep down inside of her that kept her up at night. The way she would make it seem like she was fine, she had herself believing that she would be alright.

And now month six. She realised she wasn't at all over Alvin. She would think about him having great times without her and happy to be rid of her. The way she would stay up at night until morning and refused to go anywhere. She hated the way he made her feel, why did they have to be so close? Why couldn't they just breakup and not feel any different?

Brittany smacked her hand against the window in fury as she let out an angered moan.

"WHY?" she shouted angrily "Why can't I move on? Why can't I just forget about that low life? Why...why do I still love him?" Her voice softened as she said that last sentence. It was true, she did still love him.

They had been going out ever since high school and now they were just finished their last year of college.

Brittany jumped off of the window sill and began to rub her dark eyes.

"No! Do NOT be a weakling. What's done is done." Brittany opened her door and walked down the darkened hall and into the bathroom; she wiped her eyes on some toilet roll and flushed it down the toilet.

She looked at herself in the mirror and had to take a step back. She did not look anything like that girl six months ago, the girl she used to be.

She splashed herself with cold water and washed her face with soap and water; she then dried her face and looked back into the mirror.

She still had bags under her eyes, but that was nothing a good night's sleep couldn't fix. She walked back into her room and opened her closet.

Something slipped out of the closet and landed at her feet. She gasped and took a step back. It was a pink acoustic guitar Alvin had gotten her.

She took a deep breath and picked it up, she always felt at her best when she listened or played music. She sat back at the window sill and opened the window a crack and began to strum a familiar song while singing.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinkin' 'bout everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out__  
__Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing_

_'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

_Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street_

_Flashback to the night when you said to me_

_"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you _

_"Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out__  
__Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on_

_I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door_

_And I say come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I locked you out_

_But I'd take it all back now_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out__  
__Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby, what about the ending?_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now_

_That you'd be here by now_

Brittany places the guitar gently onto the floor and walked out of the room and down stairs.

She pours herself a cup of hot chocolate and sits in the living room all by herself; she turns on the TV but only to hear a voice since she hasn't heard one in months.

Suddenly the door bell goes and it knocks Brittany off of her train of thought. She groans loudly and walks to the front door slowly. She unlocks the door and looks out into the cold night.

She sees no one until she looks down to see someone down on one knee. He slowly looks up and she gasps. It's Alvin.

All different emotions bubble up inside of her. Anger, sadness, confusedness, hatred, hurtfulness, unconfident, weak, but the one that surprised her most of all was love.

They both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, he stared into her dark blue eyes, and she stared into his equally dark amber eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Brittany's face hardens but in the inside she is still so weak.

"I'm here for you." Alvin says slowly, there's a slight crack in his voice but it's followed by another long period of awkward silence.

"Look, Britt..." Alvin starts.

"I don't want to hear it, Alvin!" She spits, anger begins to overpower her. Alvin continues anyway.

"I know that you were hurt that I was leaving but you don't think I was as well? I actually found out a month before I told you but I was frightened about what would happen to our relationship, I thought that you would take it badly and react irrationally." Alvin sighed "No matter what I said that night I know you know I didn't mean any of it, and I know what you said wasn't true either." Brittany folds her arms over her chest and looks anywhere but Alvin.

"You may think you hate me but from that song I just heard you sing I know that you still love me, and I still love you." Brittany looks down at the ground before looking back at Alvin.

"But you left me! You made me feel unwanted, and that's no way to treat your girlfriend!" Brittany hissed, it wasn't strong enough to shake Alvin though.

"I may have left you but I didn't take my love from you. Britt, I love you! I didn't want to bring you because I know you wouldn't see me much, I would also be too tired when I came home to do stuff. But if I left you here I could phone and we could talk about all the new exciting things! We could stay up at midnight and chat just like we did when we were in high school. And when I came home..." Alvin looked down at the black box in his hand before holding it out to Brittany and opening it up revealing a gorgeous wedding ring.

Brittany gasped as tear streamed out her eyes.

"Alvin..." she trailed, she was for once speechless.

"Brittany Miller, would you marry me?" Alvin finally looks up at her, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

It feels like another eternity before Brittany nods her head frantically and repeats the word "YES!"

Alvin smiles for the first time in months and so does she.

Alvin slips the ring onto her finger and places the box into the snow before Brittany throws herself into his arms and he spins her around.

They kiss passionately for a long time. Both of their eyes return to their natural colour and they smile into the kiss. Brittany drags Alvin into her house and shuts the door behind them, they then collapse onto her couch and continue to kiss until they eventually fall asleep together. Brittany's head on Alvin's chest and his chin resting gently on her head.

They both smile in their sleep. They both knew that they couldn't stay mad or away from each other for ever. They were soul mates and they intended on keeping it that way. The only thing they were disappointed about was the time they spent away from each other but now that they were engaged they would be next to each other twenty four seven!

**Well, there you have it! I don't actually know what made me write this... I mean love the song but I thought the start started off a little darkly but eh I don't mind! **

**Please leave a review! **


End file.
